Not Alone
by NarglesandNifflers
Summary: Seamus approaches Ste just days after arriving in the village. And a conversation with Seamus Brady is the last thing Ste wants...Short one-shot.


**A/N: This is just something kind of random that I wrote a couple of months ago. Hope you like it! :) I apologise for a homophobic term which is almost used at one point – I don't intend to offend anyone!**

"Ah! Steven, isn't it?"

Ste glanced up from his phone, a slight frown creasing his forehead. "Yeah, that's right-" He stopped short when he realised who it was. Seamus.

Seamus smiled at him – but it was not a friendly smile. It was twisted and biting, and Ste knew that it was forced. "Mind if I sit down?"

Ste shrugged. It wouldn't do much good to refuse, seeing as Seamus was probably going to sit down anyway. "Go ahead."

Seamus lowered himself on to the park bench beside Ste, who instantly stiffened. He didn't want to talk to this man, this _monster,_ who had abused Brendan – beaten and humiliated him throughout his entire childhood. Just thinking about this made the anger well up inside Ste, and he had to fight to keep his composure.

"Anything you want?" he asked, his voice tense. "Because I need to go and pick up the kids from school in a minute."

"I was actually hoping to thank you," Seamus replied smoothly.

Ste raised an eyebrow, lowering his eyes back down to his phone, faking disinterest. "Oh yes?"

"You seem to be rather good friends with my son." Although Seamus' voice was airy, any traces of a smile had gone from his face.

Ste's hand tightened its grip around his phone. "And? What is it you want to thank me for?" At this mention of Brendan, he knew it could be nothing good. Seamus was one of the few people who Brendan was actually scared of, and Ste knew that he had good reason to be, considering all that Seamus had put him through. Just as things were going well for him and Brendan - just as Brendan was actually _happy_ for once in his life, Seamus had turned up and ruined it all. This thought only served to increase his anger.

"For making him happy," Seamus replied quietly, and for a moment Ste wondered if Seamus had read his thoughts.

He slowly raised his head to meet Seamus' eyes. They were narrow and beady, and Ste instinctively flinched. There was something so _creepy_ about Seamus, and Ste could feel himself beginning to prickle with nerves.

"Really?" was the only reply he could think of.

"Yes, really." Seamus' eyes seemed to be burning holes through Ste, yet he found it almost impossible to look away. Maybe it was because wherever he looked, he would still have Seamus' eyes focused on him, watching his every move. _Was that how Brendan felt?_ Ste wondered. _Brendan, who has_ _to put up with this man every day of his life, who has never managed to escape from him._

Seamus bit out a laugh. "I mean, I don't think I've ever _seen_ him so happy! Whenever he looks at you…" Seamus' voice trailed off, and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite know what you're saying." Ste's voice was shaking slightly, and he found himself shifting a couple of centimetres along the bench, away from Seamus.

Seamus followed Ste's movements, and he shifted down the bench towards Ste. "You two seem _very_ good friends." His voice was so quiet that Ste had to strain his ears to make out what he was saying.

"No," said Ste quickly, faint panic beginning to rise inside him. "No, you've got it wrong – I mean, we're _friends, _but we're not…not_ good _friends, you know. So I don't really deserve to be thanked..."

_Get a hold of yourself, Ste!_ he told himself angrily, as his voice trailed off.

"I think you deserve it a great deal," said Seamus softly. "My son has never been a very _popular_ person, and I can see why." Although the smile returned to his face, his eyes remained stone cold. "It is all his own fault, of course. But I am grateful that you spend some time with him, even if any kindness you show him is out of pity-"

Ste had never forgotten how terrified, how_ destroyed_ Brendan had been when he had first told Ste that his father was back in the village. Seamus had done that to him. Ste remembered how he had resolved to hunt Seamus down and make him pay for what he had done to Brendan, and Seamus' words brought these feelings back.

He stood up. "You know, you may feel as though your own son is useless – as though he's worth nothing. But he's worth a hell of a lot more than _you."_ He remembered his own words he had spoken to Brendan just a few days ago. "You're just a sad old bloke who used to…" He bit his tongue just in time. Perhaps it wouldn't be a good idea to let Seamus know that Brendan had told him about the abuse he had received from his father.

Seamus stood up too. His expression was calm, yet it still sent chills down Ste's spine. "You'd better watch yourself," he said quietly, taking a small step towards Ste. "I don't like people like you, and if _I_ were you, I would stay well away from me."

Ste raised an eyebrow. "Don't see what I've done wrong. I'm only trying to tell you that Brendan is a good person, and deserves to be treated like the man that he is - the-"

Seamus snorted. "The _man_ that he is? Perhaps in _your_ opinion, however, I don't tend to listen to what jumped-up, filthy little fa-"

"Steven?"

Ste swallowed and turned round, tearing his eyes away from Seamus. "Brendan," he said quietly.

Brendan walked up to them and stopped in front of Seamus. "And what do ye think you're doing, eh?" he said, eyeing Seamus with distaste. "Having a nice little conversation with Steven, are ye?" Despite his words, Ste could see how tense Brendan was. His jaw was clenched, and his breathing was unsteady, as it always was when he was nervous.

Seamus straightened his jacket. "I think everything we had to say has been said now," he replied, a glint in his eye as he looked at his son. "I'll be seeing you later."

Brendan and Ste were silent as they watched Seamus walk away. As soon as he was out of sight, Brendan turned to Ste. "What was he talking about?"

Ste saw the panic in his eyes. "Nothing, Brendan," he said quickly. "It doesn't matter now-"

Brendan sniffed. "Doesn't it? It certainly didn't look like nothing to me, Steven."

Ste shook his head. "Look, I-"

"Did he hurt ye?" The question was abrupt, yet Ste saw the concern in Brendan's eyes. His heart warmed.

"No," he replied firmly. "I'm fine Brendan, honestly."

"Did he _try_ to hurt ye?" said Brendan, his fists clenched. "Because if he did-"

"Brendan, he didn't touch me!" said Ste, placing what he hoped was a comforting hand on Brendan's shoulder. "I'd tell you if he did."

Brendan shook his head, not meeting Ste's eyes and choosing to stare at the ground instead. Ste saw him swallow. "I just...I don't want anything to happen to ye. I don't want..._him_ to do anything to ye. Because if something happened to-" He broke off, and raised his head to meet Ste's eyes. "I'd never forgive myself. I couldn't bear it if ye...weren't here."

"Brendan, I'm not going _anywhere!"_ said Ste, his heart glowing after Brendan's words but, at the same time, anxious to reassure Brendan. He just didn't know _how._ He slid his hand into Brendan's. "Look, I can look after myself. And you have no need to worry. You're not alone any more, okay? I'm here. You have me – you'll _always_ have me. When you were younger, you had nobody to stick up for you, but you do now. And I _know_ you can take care of yourself, but if you ever need someone to defend you, I'll be there."

Brendan didn't reply – he merely turned away, yet his hand tightened its grasp on Ste's, and he didn't let go until they got home.


End file.
